Unbroken
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Everything changed after Leo came home from the unknowns of Terry. Now a full grown wolf dog and a broken memory of what happened to him on that day he wants to find out what has happened to him after an unknown spirit threatens to break him and his family with all the secrets, lies and a fake memory he thought was his. Will Leo be able to uncover the truth before its too late?
1. Everything has changed

**Prologue**

**Three weeks later...**

"Things have Change since we last talked," Nava said with Balto sitting next to him. "Yeah it has hasn't it?" Balto replied. Nava nodded as they both sat on the deck on the boat watching the spring sun set. "You know what has happened since we ended Terry right?" Nava asked. Balto looked away for a moment and started to think on that day. "I try not to remember that. Because of..." Nava finished for him. "Because of Leo isn't the same isn't he?" Nava asked. Balto didn't look at the grey wolf he just nodded in his response.

"Nightmares, dark faces and family dying. That's all he talks about when he sleeps," Balto said in a low voice as Leo plays with his brothers and sisters. Balto and Nava watch the pup's play in warm sand. Balto gives a warm smile as he watch's them play. "Balto if you're on the same page as me, then you know what I'm about to tell you," Nava said convening. Balto lowered his ears and turned and looked at the wise wolf. "I don't want your new born family to face the same evil that we have faced," Nava said as he stood up.

Balto nodded in response. "I know what you mean," Balto said standing up himself. "Then you must know what we have to do don't you?" Nava asked, as much as Balto didn't want to do this it was for the best. The best for Leo and for the best for the whole family. "Yeah I know," Balto said as he turned and looked at Leo just as the warm sun went down. This night wasn't going to be the best of all nights Balto has ever had in his life time but it had to be done.

"AHHHHHH,"

**Chapter 1: Everything Has Changed**

One year later...

"Leo could you come here please?" Sierra asked from outside of her grandfather's boat. Leo opened his eyes as he heard his mother calling him. "Another day of helping mom," Leo said as he stood up from his bed. "Coming mom!" Leo replied as he yawned after he replied. Leo walked out of the boat and met his mother outside. "Yeah mom?" Leo asked in low tired tone. "You sound tired sweetheart. Did you sleep at all?" Sierra asked. Leo looked down away from his mother. "Yeah somewhat. But beside the point what's up?" Leo asked.

Sierra shook her head. "Your just like me you know that?" Sierra asked with a warm smile. Leo looked up at his mother, "What do you mean?" Leo asked Sierra chuckled. "I mean you just don't come out and say the truth," Sierra answered. Leo smiled and shook his head. "What you rather have me be like dad?" Leo asked. This made Sierra laugh a little hard. "Oh no! Your father must be the hot headed dog in town but I love him. What I'm saying is that your one of kind and different from your Brothers and sisters," Sierra answered. Leo smiled. "Yeah I am huh?" Leo said holding his smile. Sierra chuckled, "Yeah. Hey you're Uncle Toby wanted to know if you would stop by the town hall," Sierra added.

Leo nodded. "Alright mom," Leo said turning around and started for the town. "Oh and be home before dark!" Sierra shouted out to him. Leo smiled, "Alright mom!" Leo shouted back to her. Not much of running into town Leo had arrived at the town hall. Leo walked up the stairs of the town hall and met up with his Uncle. "Hey Uncle Toby," Leo greeted his Uncle. Toby turned and looked at his nephew, "Hey Leo how's it going?" Toby asked. Leo smiled at his Uncle. "I'm doing okay... So what do you have for me?" Leo asked. Toby chuckled. "I guess you're already for today," Toby said as he walked down the steps with Leo by his side. They both walked behind the building of the town hall. "So I want you to grab some boxes down in the basement. "The mayor would have some people do it for him, but they couldn't so I thought we could do it," Toby said with a smile.

Leo chuckled. "Alright let's get to it!" Leo said happily as they went down into the basement from the back. The basement was dark and cold with tons of new thing's to smell. "There should be a light somewhere I can turn on with my paws. Let me go look just stay here," Toby said as he walked towards to back of the basement. Leo did as he was told and stayed where his Uncle told him. After ten minutes Leo wonder where his Uncle was and started thinking it should be that hard to find a light. "Uncle Toby?" Leo said as he started walked towards the back of the Basement.

Leo then heard some crying from the back. "Uncle Toby?" Toby said now turning a corner from a box. "Hello?" Leo said seeing a wolf crying in the corner. "Hey I won't hurt you," Leo said as he walked over to the crying wolf? "Looks like things have change around here I guess you're Uncle's weren't strong enough to handle you and the one's you call family..." The wolf said in dark voice. Leo was confused. What was this wolf talking about what Uncle's was he talking about? "I'm sorry I'm not sure what you're talking about," Leo replied. The wolf laughed. "I guess they never told you about Terry, Jaxson and Tuck but don't worry I'm the more dangerous one... I'm the worst nightmare you will ever have..." The wolf explained as he turned around and showed his face.

HIs face only showed a bright light causing Leo to turn away. Leo looked back and saw that lights were now on. "What?" Leo thought to himself as the lights came on. "Leo? What are you doing?" Toby asked. Leo looked at his Uncle in confusion. "Did you hear anybody else down here?" Leo asked. Toby cocked his head to right. "No why is something wrong Leo?" Toby asked. Leo just shook off the question and thought maybe he was day dreaming. "No I'm fine Uncle Toby let's get this all done and over with Leo said forcing a smile. Toby knew something was up but he couldn't put his paw on it. "Alight then let's get to it," Toby said forcing a smile himself. It was only a few hours after they were doing getting all the boxes out the basement and sun set was on its way as they spoke.

Toby looked at his nephew and knew something was up by the looks of him in his thinking state. "Are you sure you are alright?" Toby asked. Leo snap out of his state and looked at his Uncle. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine Uncle Toby," Leo replied. "His name was once Sixx," A voice said with a static shock wave headache. "Ah," Leo said holding his head with his paws. Toby noticed this, "Hey Leo are you okay?" Toby said worried. The static shock wave headache was gone and things started to clear up for him. Leo looked up at his Uncle and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay," Leo answered. Toby knew this wasn't right now. "Leo please tell me what's going on?" Toby asked. Leo wanted to hide it but couldn't. Leo opened his mouth to say something but something was forcing him not to. "He's not the right one to ask about being Sixx," Said the voice inside Leo's head.

"Sorry Uncle Toby I've just been losing sleep," Leo answered. Toby didn't want to push the poor pup. It wasn't his place to ask everything of what has happened today, but he knew something was holding him back. "Alright then I guess we can stop here and I'll do the rest," Toby said looking up at the sun set. "And I'm sure your mother want's you home now," Toby said as Leo started to scratch his right ear. "Yeah I better head home now thanks for the job Uncle Si… Toby," Leo said as he caught himself from saying Sixx.

Before Toby could say anything Leo had already ran off and took the way he knows how to get home. It wasn't long before it was dark but of course living in Alaska it always got dark early. "We all have a **Dark History** I'm sure your great grandfather would know," The same voice said in his head. "Ah," Leo said as he jumped down into the sand of the beach. "Who are you? And what are you?" Leo asked. A static shock wave came through his head like lighting. "I... am… what… you… need… to… survive…" The voice said sending another static shock through his brain. "AH! What are you doing?!" Leo screamed in pain. "SHOWIMG YOU THE TRUTH!" The voice said in another darker manner.

Leo felt something in the sand pulling him down. "What? No! Stop!" Leo screamed as he tried to get out of the sand but couldn't it. "Help someone!" Leo screamed. There was no one for maybe a few more miles. Tears started to fall from Leo's muzzle. "Is this the end for me?" Leo thought. It couldn't be this had to be some kind of bad dream or something. This couldn't be real, "Please someone anyone!" Leo cried out again. "Quiet!" screamed the voice. Leo then started to breath hard. "No Please!" Leo cried one last time. "Shut up! Pup!" Screamed the voice angrily as Leo was then pull under the sand, into the unknown. What was this voice or wolf trying to show him? And his Uncle Toby was once named Sixx? And a great Uncle and a Uncle that Leo never knew.

"You will soon remember everything…"

**Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys this it everything matters in this series. This is where everything will tie together. Tell me what you think about it so far thanks see ya later.**


	2. Chains

**Chapter 2: Chains **

Leo woke up in a hospital of some kind. It was Dark in the room he was in, there was no windows or lights around Leo had to find his own way around or so he thought. A bright light appeared reveling the room Leo was in. It was patient's room for a dog. Leo stood up from where he was laying and started for the door of the room until he heard someone talking behind him. Leo turned around and found his great grandfather and some wolf dog next to the bed crying. "Jaxson are you alright?" Balto asked his grandson. "Jaxson who's that?" Leo asked himself. "Yeah I'm fine, what about you? Is there anything I can get you?" Jaxson asked. Balto chuckled. "No, I'm fine it's you I'm worried about Jaxson," Balto said sitting up from laying down too much.

"You must remember your Uncle Jaxson," said a voice beside Leo. Leo jumped from the voice next to him. It was Wolf, a much older Wolf from the looks of it. His body was covered with scars from what looks like a bear attack. "Who are you?" Leo asked. The Wolf turned and looked at Leo showing his bloody scar of his left eye. In fact his eye was torn out from the attack of a bear. "It's not me you should be wondering about… it's him you should be asking of who he is," The Wolf explained. Leo turned and looked at the Jaxson and his great grandfather. But they were gone nowhere to be seen, "Hey what is this?" Leo said as he turned back and looked at the nameless Wolf. Once Leo turned and looked at the Wolf he found something more disturbing.

Both eyes of the wolf were scratched out with blood flowing out of them. "The answers Leo Don't you want to know what happened to you as a pup." The wolf said with a smile and sucked Leo into another place. "What the? Where am I?" Leo said as he stood in the middle of a dark abyss. "Jaxson!" Shouted Balto. Leo looked around him but couldn't find his great grandfather. Bang! A gun shot when off. Leo turned around to find Jaxson dead on the ground with blood flowing out of him. Leo looked up and saw a faceless man with a gun in his hand. The faceless looked at Leo and started walking towards him while loading his gun again. "Run," said the voice of the wolf he met earlier.

Leo ran like the end of the world was happing. "Now it's your turn pup!" The man shouted in a deep dark raspy voice. Leo was scared out of his mind he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that this mad killed Jaxson and was about to kill him. Ahead of Leo was a totem pole with the markings of a Raven, a Fox, wolverines, a bear and caribou. Something in Leo's gut told him to stop at the totem pole and turn around and look back. He did what his gut told and looked back. The Man with no face stood far from Leo not far enough to where he couldn't see him. The Man stood there with no intention of moving. There was a flapping sound in the air but there was no bird in sight. Just when things started to calm down all happened at once. A Raven broke through the faceless man causing light to break in the darkness. The Raven wasn't done, it flew high and burst into fire and landed beak first into the ground causing a fire.

The darkness then became a forest with the fire feeding all around it. Leo started running away from the fire but it seemed like there was no escape. Leo then heard someone crying from the left of him. Leo ran over to his left over to a log, a small pup was stuck inside the log. "Hey I'll get you out!" Leo said with a cough from the fire. Leo then broke the log to where the little wolf pup could get out. Leo fell back from breaking the log. The pup stayed where he was sitting. Leo stood up and walked over to the log where the small pup was sitting, "Hey we need to get out of here," Leo said with another cough. The pup then started laughing in a deep dark raspy demonic voice.

"Got You!" The pup turned into a form of a full grown wolf with burns on its fur. The wolf then tackled Leo into the ground. The ground broke like glass and what felt like going down was really going up. Leo went up and landed on ice. Leo weakly stood up and looked over to the hole he fell going up instead of going down. Leo then looked forward and saw a large group of caribou coming his way with darkness eating them up. Leo weakly turned around and started running again. Not too far from him was a bright red door with the words in red "Exit" This was the only chance to get out of this hell hole. The darkness was only a few feet behind him when Leo jumped through the red door and closing behind him.

Leo shot opened his eyes and jump up from where he was laying down while breathing hard. He found himself inside his great grandfather's boat, it was daytime outside he wasn't sure what time it was but it seemed liked to be the middle of the day. Leo then slowed down his breathing and calmed down. "Was it all just a dream? It couldn't have been I don't remember ever coming home at all," Leo said to himself. He stood up and walked outside of the boat. The warm sun burned Leo's eyes like a vampire. "Hey sleepy head you're finally awake," Sierra said walking up behind her son. "Yeah Hey did come home last night?" Leo asked. His mother confused by the question. "Yeah I would think so… you did just come home and go to sleep is something the matter sweetie?" Sierra asked.

Leo hid from the question. "No mom I'm fine I guess I was so tried from all the working with Uncle Sixx," That did it. "What did you say?" Sierra asked. Leo lowered his ears, he knew he couldn't hold it in at least not from his mother. Leo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The answer roared in his head like a monster being held down by chains. He had to tell his mother about how he knew about his Uncle Toby being called Sixx once upon time. It wasn't going to sound well and after his dream he would sound like a mad wolf dog gone crazy.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys this chapter was really fun to write and I love bringing back some things from the second movie and some stuff from my series and putting them together in this crazy sprit world/unknown/dream place all into one. So crazy thinking about that in my head man it was cool I must say lol still more to uncover about the truth and what looks like Leo had forgotten about his Uncle Jaxson and I wonder why? Any guesses? ;) let me know in a review. And so another dark sprit wolf? Who could that be as well can you have any guesses on that too and tell what you think on the whole new dark world I made with having some memories and recreating some stuff from the movie and Native part 1 and 2 let me know bye bye :D **


	3. The Sweet Sweet Lies

Chapter 3 the Sweet Sweet Lies

Trying to hide things from Sierra was impossible. She was the "Queen" lying when it came to it, but that was the past and this matter is now. "Leo where did you hear that name?" Sierra asked. Leo backed away from his mother. Sierra step forward boxing Leo in. "Honey... please let me help you!" Sierra insisted. "You better decide kid... But just a hunt she's not the one who has the right answer," the voice said In Leo's head. "Leo!" Sierra raised her voice. "Think fast," added the voice. "Leave me alone!" Leo shouted and jumped from the boat and on to the sand and ran.

This made Sierra very worried. Was her son losing his mind? Or was it something else? "Mom," a small voice said behind her. Sierra turned around and saw her daughter Annie. "Hey sweetie what can I do for you?" Sierra asked her daughter. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Annie asked. Sierra smiled and walked over to her. Leo ran into the forest away from his home. "Alright you... Ghost or whatever you are... What do you want who holds the answer to Sixx and Jaxson?" Leo asked. The world seem to spin around and around as he looked up at the sky, "I thought you might ask that turn around," the voice said. Leo turned around and heard the sound of a waterfall. "A water fall?" Leo asked himself walking forward. Leo cut through some brushes and looked up at the water fall.

Leo saw himself as a young pup and Jaxson falling down the water fall. "Oh no!" Leo said about to jump onto the water to help them. "Leave them!" The voice shouted causing a static shock through his head. "Ahh!" Leo screamed in pain. "But they need help," Leo said in pain. "Their fine just take a look," the voice releasing Leo from the pain. Leo took another look at himself and Jaxson. They got onto shore in one piece without anything wrong with them. "You okay Leo?" Jaxson asked his nephew. Leo nodded as he shook from the cold. Jaxson nodded and started to walked towards the bushes where the full grown Leo was hiding. Leo started walking backwards hoping that Jaxson wouldn't find him. As Leo backed up he felt the ground become hard like wood. Leo was then pushed forward hitting the floor muzzle first.

"Who are you! And what are you doing here!" a angry voice said on top of him. "I'm sorry I don't know where I am I swear!" Leo said scared. The one who was holding Leo down got off of him and walked to a corner behind Leo. Leo stood up and turned around and looked at who attacked him. Leo couldn't believe his eyes it was Jaxson all dirty and skinny with over grown hair, he really did show his side of wolf. "Sorry I lost my temper I just now noticed you really a kid," Jaxson explained. Leo wanted to say something about everything telling him that he was Leo and he was from the future but then for sure Jaxson would kill him. "It's alright... So um how did I get here exactly?" Leo asked. Jaxson laughed, "Short term memory loss I'm guessing... You just walked in here like you owned the place any way's I'm Jaxson what's your name?" Jaxson explained and asked. Leo smiled, "my names Leo," Leo answered. Jaxson smiled, "Funny I have a nephew named Leo," Jaxson said looking outside. Leo wanted to tell Jaxson that he was the same Leo who was the pup but again who would think he was crazy and maybe kill him.

"Sounds like a smart wolf... He is wolf isn't he?" Leo asked. "Half wolf his dad is husky," Jaxson answered. Leo nodded. "Wow and I thought dad was really a wolf how dumb am I," Leo thought. Leo looked around the area he was in. It was an abandoned caboose on left over train tracks. It reminded him about the trawler. "So what are you doing out here?" Leo asked. Jaxson took a deep breath before answering. He looked at Leo in a serious matter. "I left my family because I was told too many lies on who my father was," Jaxson explained. Leo was surprised. If Jaxson was his uncle and Toklo was his grandfather then... Who was the other person to call dad? "What do you mean by that?" Leo asked. "My dad who I thought he was my dad for a year was really the brother of my real dad," Jaxson answered. "Toklo had a brother?" Leo thought to himself. "I couldn't tell myself that this wolf who wasn't there for me and my brothers and sister for a year could stay in my life after he killed the one wolf I called dad," Jaxson explained. "Toklo killed his own brother?!" Leo's mind screamed. "So what was his name... The one you called dad?" Leo asked. Jaxson cocked his head to the left. "Hunter... why?" Jaxson asked. "It's nothing just silly me wanting to know that's all," Leo answered. Jaxson nodded. "Your not from around here are you?" Jaxson asked. Leo shook his head. Jaxson chuckled. "I thought so," Jaxson said with a smile. "So will you ever go back home and not be here?" Leo asked. Jaxson was shocked by this. "Maybe I never thought about it," Jaxson answered.

Leo lowered his ears. "Can I tell you something?" Jaxson asked. Leo's sport lifted up. "Sure anything," Leo said with a smile. "After all the sweet, sweet lies my family kept from me I still went back and saved Toklo from a fire but I can't seem to find my self to return home with him there in my life," Jaxson explained. Leo nodded and looked away from Jaxson. "This might not sound much from me but he may have done some bad things in his past... But that doesn't mean the future has to be bad," Leo explained. Jaxson cocked his head to right in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Jaxson asked. Leo smiled. "He wants to make the best for your future he's here and that's all that matters now what was doing before you saved him in the fire?" Leo asked. Jaxson chuckled, " I guess there was a dark sprit who wanted to hurt my family because of Toklo's past. The spirit was my uncle... He was burned in a fire..." Jaxson explained. Leo stopped and thought for a moment. A burned up wolf, was it the wolf who pushed him into the ground? "Hey you still with me?" Jaxson asked. Leo shook off the thought and focused on Jaxson. "And you see Toklo did that for you all for you and the rest of his family," Leo said forcing a smile. Jaxson thought for a moment. The kid was right Jaxson had to put his life in order and put all ends with his real father "Your right I should realize he's what I got left," Jaxson said with a smile. Leo smiled back at him. They said nothing for a few minutes until Jaxson's stomach started to growl. "Hey I'm gonna get us something to eat why do you wait here, Jaxson said as he stood and walked out of the caboose. Leo did as he was told and stayed there.

Hours passed it was now dark. Leo was now worried. "Don't expect that he would have came back," the dark voice said in Leo's head. "AHHH DANM it who are you already!" Leo screamed in pain. "You probably think meeting Jaxson changed things well you were WRONG!" The voice said causing Leo to roll around the caboose while closing his eyes "AHHH!" Leo screamed opening his and finding himself in the trawler at night. "Now where am I?" Leo asked out load. "At home now shut up!" Ross Leo's older brother groans. Leo started to slow down his breathing and lays back down and looks towards the wall to find something disturbing "Raider," was carved into the wood like it was there for years. But Leo has never ever seen it there before. He also as never heard the name "Raider" before who could this be? Was it true that his own family had more sweet sweet lies and secrets that they were holding? The endless thoughts raced in his mind. "See grandpa it's happening again... I don't what to do and I don't want to lose my baby," Sierra said worried. Balto twitched his left ear and looked at his grandfather. "I'm not as young as I used to be. But I'm sure I can do something," Balto replied to his granddaughter. Sierra looked up at her grandfather. "I sure hope so... In a way he sounded like he was talking to Jaxson but..." Sierra then started to break down. "Don't worry Sierra I'll find away to fix this I know I will," Balto said as he nuzzled. "Okay I trust you..." Sierra said aa the sun started to rise behind them.

Kodiwolf321 A/N: Okay I must say this the most fun I had writing since Native part 1 &amp; 2 :) so things are started to unfold as we good along and we're taking to trips the past BUT! was the full grown Leo the reason Jaxson chose to go with Toklo and friends to stop Jedediah? Maybe... Who knows! The spirit world can do amazing things!

Things will start to clear up after three more chapters so the first six chapters are uncovering things with the past and the rest might just do the same but with more mind twisting and question does anyone remember Raider? He's a real big piece in this story and you thought Terry, Tuck and Jedediah were bad "HA!" You'll see how bad Raider can get! Just wait! Uncovering the truth will tie things together later anyways See Ya! #UncoverTheTruth.

oh and Clay342 I forgot to add that in Native part 2 I was a little bit under some pressure but now back to the fullest :) so if you want my email is in my profile if you want to send all the info from there and I'll see what I can do with a storyline and I'll send it back to you in a email to see if you like it or not :) and thecoolguy1234 As for AtticusParker17 he will be on a collaboration with me on Ozzy's story which is later in the series ;)


	4. Out of My Mind

**Chapter 4 out of my mind**

Leo woke up in the trawler with the sun shining in his eyes. A cold shiver went down his spine as he looked at the carved in name. Leo turned over on the other side only seeing the ocean from door of the trawler. Leo couldn't sleep any longer, in fact he was scared to go back to sleep. If he ever went to sleep on his own, Leo stepped outside the trawler and breathed in the fresh clean ocean air. On the right side of Leo he heard someone clear their throat. Leo turned and looked towards his left, it was his great grandfather Balto. "Hey grandpa what are you doing here?" Leo said with a smile. Balto chuckled. "I live here remember?" Balto said as he walked over to the wolf dog. "You okay?" Balto asked Leo stepped back. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Leo answered. "You're mother told you've been acting funny around her and I was just making sure," Balto answered. Leo nodded, "yeah well I'm fine grandpa," Leo snapped a little walking past his grandfather. Balto turned and watched his great grandson walk away. "This can't be normal," Balto thought to himself.

**(Flash back)**

"Grandpa what are you doing this hurts..." Little Leo cried. Balto felt tears running down his muzzle. "It's only going to hurt for a moment okay," Balto said trying to comfort the small pup. "I'm going to kill you all!"

**(End of Flash back)**

"Grandpa..." A voice said behind Balto. Balto turned around and saw is oldest grandson Ross. "Hey Ross what can i do for you?" Balto replied. "I need to tell you something of what I did," Ross replied. Now walking into town with his head down and low, he walked passed a bakery with a boy about the age of seventeen years ago carrying a big bag of flower into the bakery. Leo looked up watching the boy and noticed something about him. His name tag had the name of Thomas on it. "Atticus Parker," echoed a voice in Leo's head. Leo then feel to the ground with a sharp pain going up his head and into his head, he blacked out. Leo woke in a alley in between two houses and heard two people talking. "Atticus Parker... Long time no see huh?" Thomas said he turned around and look at his old friend. "That's the kid from the bakery," Leo whispered. Leo looked at the other kid who was named Atticus Parker he had blue raven hair with white pale skin and green eyes. "Come on Thomas I know your looking for Emily," Atticus confronted Thomas getting into his face.

Thomas smiled and looked into his friends green eyes. "I'm sorry but Emily moved away to her mom's house," Thomas lied. "What does this have to do with anything?" Leo asked himself. "This has to do everything your family started," Raiders dark voice said in Leo's head. Leo felt dizzy but tried to control himself. Leo shook it off and watched Atticus get into his car. "Follow him!" Raider order. Leo felt drained but did what he was told. Leo stepped out of the alley and saw Thomas and his uncle Max walking down the street heading for the police station. "Cut them off at the other side of this alley!" Raider ordered. Leo did as he was told and turned around started running down the alley way. Feeling very dizzy Leo knocked himself into things along the way. His vision also started to fade.

He reached the road with burly vision and dizziness. Leo turned and looked to his left and saw a car heading his way. Leo then fell over and passed out as the car came to a full stop. Leo woke up in the back of the car hearing someone talking. "Yeah Zane I should be back in Sunnyvale in a week or so I just have something's here I have to do," Atticus talked through his phone. "What?..." Leo said weakly. Atticus turned around and looked at Leo for a moment then turned back and looked back at his dash. "Hey I'll call you back in a little bit I have a wolf dog in the back seat that passed out in the middle of the road," Atticus added. "Alright Zane see you soon," Atticus said as he hung up the phone and looked in the rear view mirror. "Well you seem to be a little bit sick I think," Atticus said. Leo didn't know what he was talking. "This humans a weirdo," Leo said as he stood up. "Hey I heard that!" Atticus snapped. "What! You can hear me?" Leo asked. Atticus chuckled. "Um yeah. Why do you think I waited for you to wake up," Atticus explained. Leo nodded.

"So where's your family?" Atticus asked. Leo opened his mouth to say something but then was cut off. "Lie!" Raider roared in his head. "Gone," Leo replied. "Lie better!" Raider roared again "I never met them hunters killed them while my mother saved me from them I never seem her since," Leo explained. It hurt to lie about his family since they were everything to him. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Atticus replied looking in the rear view mirror. Leo looked down. "Yeah..." Leo simply said. Atticus nodded. "So where are you headed?" Atticus asked. "Lie again!" Raider roared once more. "Well I was think just to hang around here in town," Leo said forcing a smile. Atticus nodded. "So what's your name?" Atticus asked. Leo opened his mouth but was cut off again. "Lie about your name," Raider said simply. "Jude my name is Jude," Leo replied. Atticus nodded once more. "Nice to meet you Jude I'm Atticus," Atticus said with a smile. Leo smiled back. Atticus looked forward and saw Thomas and Max walked into the police station. Atticus then lowered his head and sank into the seat. "You okay?" Leo asked. Atticus sighed. "Yeah I just... My best friend that I ever had is a little mad at me," Atticus explained. Leo cocked his head to the left. "A little?" Leo asked. Atticus laughed. "Okay a lot," Atticus answered. Leo nodded. "So... You want to make it up to him?" Leo asked. Atticus looked into the rear view mirror, now looking at Leo. "Yeah that's about right Jude," Atticus answered. Leo nodded again and jumped into the front seat of the car.

"Then show him that you care," Leo said Atticus looked at Leo. "How do I do that?" Atticus asked. Leo smiled. "Just go in there and say you're sorry about everything and if he doesn't want you to say you're sorry then do the unthinkable," Leo explained. Atticus smiled, "Your right," Atticus said as he opened the door of the car and step out. "I'll be right back! Stay here," Atticus said with his head up and heart in his hand. Once Atticus closed the car door and headed inside the police station. "You think you helped him…" Raider said darkly in Leo's head. "Not you again," Leo said out loud. Raider laughed, "Every move you make in thinking you're helping them just makes it clearer in the present!" Raider roared.

Leo lowered his head and closed his eyes from the pain of a high pitched sound ringing in his head. "Ahh! Please stop!" Leo screamed. "Stop what?" a familiar said in front of Leo. Leo opened his eyes and saw his great grandfather. "Grandpa," Leo simply said looking at his grandfather in the eyes. Leo looked to the left and noticed that Thomas was locking the door to the bakery and heading home. Balto looked behind him and noticed that Thomas was leaving. "Grandpa… you know who that is?" Leo asked. Balto turned and looked at his great grandson.

"No," Balto lied.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys here it is! Chapter Four still more to come and well things are getting like what? And huh? But don't worry things will clear up soon… and Mr. Clay342 I am now planning some plot and story ideas with my buddy and good friend AtticusParker17 if that's alright with you if he jumps on the project :D and as for the sequels hmmmmmm… I'll do them! :D **


	5. blinded

Chapter 5 blinded

"His lying don't trust him..." Raider screamed in anger. Balto took a step towards Leo, "stay away from me grandpa," Leo said taking a step back. "Leo I only want to help you," Balto insisted. Leo shook his head. "Go ahead ask him about Thomas and the others " Raider said calmly. "Who's Thomas and Atticus and who's Jaxson?" Leo asked as tears started rolling down his muzzle. Balto lowered his ears. "I... Don't know what your talking about," Balto answered. Raider laughed in Leo's head. "Force it out of him," Raider simply said. Leo swallowed hard. "I know you know what I'm talking about grandpa," Leo said with a crack in his voice. Balto lets out a deep breath. "I can't tell you," Balto answered.

Without wanting to do anything with his grandfather and Raider, Leo forced his body to run away from his grandfather. "Leo wait!" Balto shouted and then tuning after him. Leo was fast like his grandfather maybe even faster a little bit. Leo turned the corner of the end of the street and knocked out his older brother Ross. "Hey! watch where your going!" Ross said In anger. Leo was breathing hard from running so fast. "Leo!" Balto said from around the corner. "Now you did it didn't you?" Ross asked looking down at his little brother. "Just stay away from me!" Leo panicked running away again. Ross watched his little brother run away down the street and heading down an alley. "Freak," Ross said under his breath as he now moved on. Leo ran down the alley and stop at a dead end. "No!" Leo simply said as looked behind him.

"You shouldn't have ran away like that!" Raider shouted. Leo continued to breath hard from running. "I don't want this anymore leave me alone!" Leo shouted. Raider laughed, "I'm sorry to say boy I own you now... And there's nothing you can do about it," Raider said with another laughed. Leo's body was then forced to hit the brick wall next to him. "Ah!" Leo screamed in pain, Leo then was forced to hit the other brick wall on the other side of him. "Please stop!" Leo cried spitting blood. "No you have to pay for what you did!" Raider screamed making Leo hit another wall. "Stop..." Leo said weakly. "Nighty night boy!" Raider said making Leo hit one more wall. Leo was now knocked cold.

"Leo!" A voice called out. Leo shot opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room with only one light hanging above him. "hello?!" Leo called out. There was no answer, "is there anyone out there?" Leo called out again. There still was no answer, Leo stood up and looked around him. He noticed a red door in front of him with a white light above it. Leo walked over to the door, the door opened by itself without anyone around. Leo walked through the red door. The red door behind him slammed shut and disappeared. "You think you can hide from me..." A voice said beside Leo. Leo turned and saw Raider standing there with his cut up face. "What do you want with me?!" Leo said with anger. Raider smiled. "That's what I want boy... Is your anger," Raider said as he walked over to Leo and stood beside him.

Leo lets down his guard and looks away for a moment. Raider then bites down hard on Leo's neck. "AHHH!" Leo screamed in great pain. "Why fight it boy. I'm on your side here, but I guess fighting everything is what you do since your always blinded by those wolf dogs..." Raider explained. Leo couldn't speak for his life. Leo felt frozen and lifeless. Having Raider Bite down on Leo's neck was like poison, a deadly venom. Raider then picked up Leo and through him to the side. Leo weakly try to stand but couldn't. Raider looked down at Leo and chuckles softly. "Well I guess I want be needing you anymore," Raider said with a smile as his body faded away leaving Leo in the dark forces of the unknown.

Raider opened his eyes seeing the sun high in the sky. He stood up and looked around himself. He was free and alive from the dark unknown would he came from. "It worked..." Raider said to himself with a smile. "Leo!" Balto said coming down the alley. Raider smiled. "Grandpa are you okay?" Raider asked. "Leo you scared the hell out of me. Now are you okay?" Balto asked. Raider chuckled. "Never been better... Um I'm hungry can we get some food?" Raider asked. Balto felt that something was off but then shook it off. "Yeah... Yeah... Let's go home." Balto said as he started to turn around and lead the way. Raider smiled and followed Balto behind him. Before getting out of the alley all the way. Raider looked into a window and looked at his new body. Raider smiled and only noticed one thing about his new body that was different his left eye was the same color as when he was a wolf before he died. His original eye color was a dark brown, "Leo you coming?" Balto asked. "I'm coming!" Raider said back to Balto. Raider looked back into the window and smiled once more. "Enjoy life in the unknown Leo because now your life is mine..." Raider said before leaving the alley and walking behind Balto and heading home.

Kodiwolf321 A/N alright guys sorry this took so long I was working on my Darkwing duck series starting with Redwing so far I like and I wish for you all to read it because well it's pretty action pack and it's something different from the Balto universe and so me and AtticusParker17 have a new project with our friend Clay who has this idea with Human x Wolf I promise no sex involved maybe a kiss here and there ;) it's call To Love a Wolf and its under mine and Atticus's joint account under the name Xx Fan Of a Fan xX. Please show love for To Love a Wolf we worked hard on it and now working on the second chapter of that now.

And while your there with Xx Fan Of a Fan xX please also check out our debut project from there entitled Kaltag: A Long Story Short it's pretty awesome as well and if you already read AtticusParker17's A Fallen Angel the sequel is out as well by him thanks for reading guys see you again real soon :)


	6. Into The Darkness

Chapter 6 into the darkness

Leo opened his eyes finding everything dark with fog around him. "Hello?!" Leo called out only hearing his own voice echo through the darkness. "Is anyone out there!" Leo called out again still only hearing his own voice. Leo didn't know where he was or how he got there. He didn't even know is own name. Leo looked around some more but couldn't even see anything that was in front of him.

Leo stood up as he felt something touch his leg. Whatever it was laughed as it touched him and ran off. Leo gasped in horror as the laugh didn't even sound friendly. "Please is anyone out there!" Leo cried. Still no answer from anything only fear from Leo's voice. Tears started flowing from Leo's eyes as he laid back down into the dark floor. The air felt light and cold as Leo breathed in and out. His heart started beating faster and faster with every single time he tried to breathe.

(Mean while in the real world)

Raider ate the food that Balto had put out for everyone. Raider ate the food like he was starving. "Leo slow down you might choke or something," Balto said as he watched his grandson eat. Raider took one last bite and looked up at Balto. "Sorry grandpa I was really hungry," raider said with a smile.

(In the unknown)

Leo felt as if someone was watching him, but all he could see was darkness. "You shouldn't be here," a voice called out behind him. Leo froze on sight as he heard the voice. "Please don't hurt me," Leo said with a frightening tone. The voice chuckled. "I bet you really want to know what raider was after," the voice said behind Leo. Leo didn't turn around and look at who ever was talking to him. "Who?" Leo replied. Suddenly everything went white. Leo found himself in a den with a younger version of himself laying next to a older wolf.

"That's me but... I can't remember my name," Leo said to himself. "Your name is Leo," the voice answered. "Who's is that next to me?" Leo asked. "It's me," a voice said next to Leo. Leo turned and looked towards his left and saw a gray wolf standing there. "And you are?" Leo asked. The gray wolf chuckled. "I'm your uncle Jaxson," Jaxson replied.

(In the real world)

"It feels great to have a body of my own," Raider said as he laid on the warm beach. All when Raider felt at home a bursting headache slammed into his head. Raider yelped in pain as he started rolling around in the sand. Whispers started playing is his head while blood started dripping from his nose. The headache then stopped with the whispers gone and the nose bleed stopping. Raider pulled himself together and looked up to the sky. "What the hell was that," Raider asked himself. Raider turned and looked at the corner of his eye and saw a white wolf. "Your not taking me back," Raider said as he looked away for one second. Raider then looked back at where he saw the white wolf but she was gone.

(In the darkness)

"Uncle Jaxson?" Leo said taking a step back. "Don't be afraid," Jaxson said taking a step forward. Leo stopped walking backwards. "I remember you I followed you when I was younger you ran away," Leo said. Jaxson lowered his ears. "You did indeed I wish I could've been more of a role model for you instead of a coward," Jaxson stated. Leo cocked his head to the left. "What do you mean?" Leo asked. Jaxson lowered his head.

"I should have been more strong and looked for the better good for your future," Jaxson explained turning away from Leo. Leo took one step closer to Jaxson. While taking the step, a flashback hits him like a wall. Leo remember all the things that Raider showed him. Leo then shook his flashback and walked over to Jaxson. "It wasn't your fault," Leo said as he stood next to him. Jaxson looked at his nephew and sat down. "How can it not be?" Jaxson asked. Leo puts his head up high. "Everyone gets mad. But love always wins in the end," Leo said with a smile. Jaxson thought for a moment before answering. "And besides look at me now I grew up happy," Leo said with another smile.

"Your right..." Jaxson said standing up. Jaxson then smiled. "You haven't changed one bit. You always had a kind heart," Jaxson said as he nuzzled his nephew. Leo smiled and nuzzled him back. "So how can I get out of here?" Leo asked. Jaxson then looked around his surroundings. "I know someone who could help," Jaxson said as he walked passed Leo. "Who?" Leo asked as he followed his uncle. "His name is Leroy," Jaxson answered. Leo nodded.

"But it's might take some time for us to get to him," Jaxson stated. Leo let out a depressing sigh as he followed Jaxson through the dark abyss. "What is this place anyways?" Leo asked. Jaxson chuckled, "This place... You don't want to know," Jaxson answered. Leo nodded, "but if your really want to know this place is for the tortured souls that hold on to anger and hate," Jaxson explained. Leo nodded in response. "That's why I said you don't belong here," Jaxson added. "Then what are you doing here?" Leo asked. Jaxson stopped and looked at his nephew. "Came here for you," Jaxson answered, Jaxson then moved along with Leo following along. "I've seen that better place thought," Jaxson added. Leo nodded once more.

The air felt cold as they moved along through the darkness. Leo stayed close to his uncle for safety. Leo looked above him to try to see the sky. But Leo only found in the sky was a cloud being red with little lights burning within it. "What's that?" Leo asked as he walked. Jaxson stopped and looked up in the sky. "That Leo is the universe," Jaxson answered. Leo looked all around the sky and saw more clouds with different colors. "Why are there so many other clouds with different colors? Isn't there only one universe?" Leo asked. Jaxson laughed. "Well that would be telling wouldn't it?" Jaxson said with another laugh. "But I don't understand," Leo added. Jaxson shook his head. "You will one day I promise," Jaxson said with a smile. Leo sighed and shook his head as he followed.

(In the real world)

Raider stayed along the coast line of the beach and started thinking. "She is never taking me back," Raider said to himself as he walked along. The sun started set and the northern lights started to show themselves. "I better get back to the trawler," raider said as he stated to head back home. As he approached the trawler he saw some he wouldn't expect to see. Raiders felt rage when he spotted Toklo walking into the trawler. "Well then looks like my own son is in town living the life with these fools," Raider said in deep dark voice "will just see how you manage to take the heat with me once and for all!" Raider said darkly as he started to walk towards the trawler. Storm clouds started forming in and settle for a big storm. Thunder and lightning started roaring as Raider walked slowly towards the trawler. With a few lighting flashes reveled Raiders main cut up body, but when the light stopped for a moment it was only the body of Leo.

** Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys that's it for chapter 6 I would like to thank clay124 for letting use his OC Leroy. Next chapter will explain more about him and really show his part on everything that has been going on.**

** And so I want to give you guys a heads up on things Unbroken will be 12 chapters long... So we're at the half way point now as we speak lol and the reason is that I didn't want to lose my interest in writing out Leo's story and scrapped it altogether. From all the readers feedback on this series is just amazing I mean he'll I started out not knowing how a plot format and my readers helped me to be a better writer.**

** So like I said I don't want to just scrap the story and leave the reader wondering what happened, what the ending would have went. I want to finish this story until it's all done and well you never know now a days everything is getting rebooted or remade so who knows lol.**

** I'm also having a Q&amp;A happening real soon. So please feel free to leave a question about about unbroken, For The Love of daughter series, or just anything random :) and be sure to check out To Love a Wolf on me and AtticusParker17's joint profile where we have our special collab projects there alrights guys have a good day or night wherever you are... Thank you :)**

**P.S**

** what do you guys think of me writing a Behind the scenes type thing like... Making of Unbroken? Sound good let me know!**


	7. Focus

**Chapter 7: Focus **

"Are we there yet?" Leo asked. Jaxson looked back at his Nephew and smiled. "Yeah almost," Jaxson answered. Leo nodded as they walked along. Suddenly Jaxson came to a stop. "We're here," Jaxson said with a smile. Leo smiled in hopes of going home. "Follow me," Jaxson said as he started walking again. Leo nodded as he followed his uncle into the cave. "Leroy?" Jaxson asked as he and Leo walked into the cave. "Jaxson my boy!" said the old wolf who walked into the light. "It's good to see you Leroy. I have a favour to ask you," Jaxson asked as he sat down. Leo sat down next to his uncle. "Anything for you my boy!" Leroy said with a smile before looking at Leo. Leo looked down from Leroy now acting a little bit shy. "And who's this young soul? Who I can feel is still apart of the living," Leroy asked as he studied Leos energy.

"Well he is the favour," Jaxson said as he stood up. "I see," Leroy replied still studying Leo. "He was tortured and was switched by Raider," Jaxson explained. Leroy's eyes widen as he looked back at Jaxson. "You don't say?" Leroy said now looking back at Leo. "Will you be able to get me home?" Leo asked looking up at Leroy. Leroy smiled at Leo. "My boy I sure I can you home… But," Leroy paused. This made Leo a little uneasy. "But what?" Leo asked now worried. "But it's gonna take a lot of focus and energy to get you back home. Because Radier is a strong entity much like Terry was when your great grandfather faced him," Leroy explained. "Who's Terry?" Leo asked. Leroy looked at Jaxson. "That's another story for another time but let's focus on you," Jaxson said as he tilted his head to the right.

Leo nodded in response. Leroy then sighed. "Okay let's get started. Hopefully nothing has happened to your body and we can connect very easily," Leroy said as he started to move to the back of the cave. Leo and Jaxson started to follow Leroy to the back of the cave. "What do you mean if anything has happened to my body?" Leo asked as they all walked. "Well if Radier were to just jump off a cliff and just kill your body. Then you wouldn't have a body to go home to," Leroy explained. Leo stopped on his tracks. "WHAT?! You mean I would be stuck here forever?" Leo asked in almost a panic. Leroy and Jaxson both looked at Leo. "Don't worry my boy! Raider has always wanted to go back to the living ever since he was killed by a bear and I'm sure he would never want to mess that up," Leroy explained. This made Leo's stomach turn. "But let's hope for the best. And we can get this done quickly," Leroy said with a smile. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine Leo," Jaxson said to comfort his Nephew. Leo forced a smile while nodding in response.

**(In the real world)**

Raider walked into trawler with and angry look on his face. "Leo are you alright? You look upset?" Balto said looked at his great grandson. "I'm just fine!" Raider shouted as he jumped onto Toklo and started attacking him. "Leo! Stop! What has gotten into to you!" Balto shouted trying to get Leo off his grandfather. Leo growled as he turned and looked at Balto. "It's because I'm not Leo!" Raider shouted with anger. Toklo bit Raiders leg making Raider yelp in pain. Toklo stood up and stood next to Balto. "Then who are you?" Toklo asked trying to catch his breath.

Raider stood their smiling as he looked at Toklo and Balto. "Ah son I can't believe you don't remember you're own father," Raider said holding his evil smile. Toklo's eyes widen. "No you're dead," Toklo said in fear. "What's he talking about?" Balto asked looking at Toklo. Raider smiled. "I switched bodies with Leo and now I can have my revenge on you," Raider said now showing teeth. "Stay away from me!" Toklo cried out now back away to the wall. Raider started growling and coming closer to Balto and Toklo. Balto started growling and showing his teeth as Raider came closer. Suddenly Raider stopped and had his ears back. "Ahh! That sound!" Raider said while shaking his head. Balto and Toklo both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Balto and Toklo both didn't hear any strange sound coming from their ears as Raider was still trying to recover from whatever was trying to hurt him.

"Forget it! I'll see you real soon Toklo!" Raider shouted in anger before running away from Balto and Toklo. Balto and Toklo both walked over to the entrance of the trawler and watched Raider run off into the forest. "I can't believe it. He actually came back from the dead. But came back into my grandson?" Toklo said putting his head down. Balto looked at Toklo. "So he was your father. What was his name?" Balto asked. Toklo looked up at Balto. "A name that no one should ever speak of. His name was Raider," Toklo said lowering his head again. Balto then jumped off the trawler and started to head for town. Toklo watched Balto start heading for town. "Where are you going?" Toklo called out to Balto. "To get us some more help!" Balto called back. Toklo laid back down. "Good. Because we're going to need it," Toklo whispered to himself.

**(In the forest)**

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Raider shouted in anger. "You're not going to take me back!" Raider shouted in anger. The ringing in Raiders ears suddenly stopped. Raider then started laughing. "I'm never ever gonna go back! Ever! Raider shouted while laughing.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys I'm back with a new chapter of Unbroken yay! Anyways I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to finish the Unbroken series and then finish The Long Run series. And so just think it like this. Unbroken series is like the spin off/Midquel series that takes place between the For The Love Of A Daughter and The Long Run series and The Long Runs series is the real sequel series to the For The Love Of A Daughter series. Alright guys thanks again and see you soon with more chapters from Unbroken :D **


End file.
